Trapped by His Arms
by LuminousWriter11
Summary: Eren transfers in to join the track team, and it's Mikasa's job to show him around.


**Please enjoy this story and let me know what you think :D**

**Note: I don't own Attack on Titan characters -_-**

**Setting: Highschool, AU**

Trapped by His Arms

Before, Mikasa has always been at the top of her class, but lately she has found difficulty in focusing. And the reason for this sudden drop of concentration was the new classmate who sat in front of her. Eren had transferred in about a week ago, and he had already gotten close to a couple people. The reason for this was because he had a likeable attitude and he was good at track, like really good at track. And now she found herself trapped between Eren's arms. It all started earlier today at physical education class.

"Wow, Mikasa! No one can beat you when it comes to running!" said Sasha gasping for air.

"I'm pretty sure Mikasa is unbeatable at everything," said Christa also taking a breather.

The girls had just finished running, and made their way to the side of the track field.

"Being in the Track and Field team helps I suppose, doesn't it Mikasa," said Sasha.

"Yes, it does help," said Mikasa as she sat down with the other girls.

The boys were up next and some of the girls were curious as to who will finish first.

"Mm I think Jean is going to beat everyone," said Sasha looking at Jean intently.

Christa poked her friend in the cheek, "Of course you would say that Miss I have a huge crush on Jean."

Mikasa slightly giggled, as Sasha immediately got flustered from Christa's remark. All the boys lined up, but the one boy that Mikasa was curious about was the new student. She had heard rumors from her track and field teammates that a star runner had moved into the city recently. But since there were many schools in the area, and the fact that it might have just been rumor and nothing else, the chances of someone like that being here in her class was highly unlikely. Still, Mikasa could not take her eyes off of him. It might have been that she was attracted to his features or because of his persona. Regardless, Mikasa kept her eyes on the brown hair boy like glue.

The sound of a blown whistle momentarily snapped Mikasa out of her thoughts, as the boys accelerated across the field. Some of the girls cheered for the boys, while others just watched for the entertainment. For a few seconds, it seemed like there was going to be no clear winner, until the silhouette of a figure escaped the group of boys. It was Eren as he accelerated beyond the other boys; in the process, also making Mikasa stunned at his sudden burst of speed.

"Holy…Eren is fast, I think he might be faster than you Mikasa," said Sasha.

Mikasa didn't respond, as she was too busy noticing Eren's form. His stride was long and his rhythm of breathing was in sync with the motion of his arms, going frontward then back as his chest moved up and down. But aside from watching his technique, it seemed as though his physique had gotten the best of her. She could not get rid of the sudden heat that rose from her cheeks. The boys finished a few seconds later, with Eren beating them all.

"Man, Eren you are really fast," huffed Connie, "you should definitely be on the track and field team."

Jean nudged Connie on his side, "Don't give him any ideas."

Mikasa was overhearing the conversation as the girls were called over to join the boys.

"Well, actually…" said Eren but was quickly interrupted.

"What Jean, you don't want someone who can beat you in track be on the team?" said Connie.

Jean gritted his teeth, "Huh?! He didn't beat me, I wasn't even trying."

"Uh…" Eren tried to get their attention, but Armin came in between them.

"You guys didn't know? Eren is going to join the track tem."

Mikasa opened her eyes as her ears perked up listening to the boys intently.

Both Jean and Connie looked at Armin responding simultaneously, "Really?!"

Armin referred their eyes toward Eren who responded, "Yep."

Mikasa was starting to wonder if Eren was the rumored star athlete. To have someone like him join the team would be very helpful she thought, but that wouldn't be the only reason. She was starting to feel an attraction towards him, and it was making her mind go crazy.

**After school in the track field…**

"So I want to introduce you all to our new track teammate, Eren Jaeger," said the captain of the team. Everyone looked at Eren as they sized him up; most of them, including Mikasa, discovered that he was indeed the rumored star athlete.

"Mikasa, I want you to teach Eren how we do things around here."

Eren turned his attention to the captain, "Which one is Mikasa, captain."

The captain pointed towards Mikasa, as Eren eye's made their way to the girl with the black hair. Mikasa avoided his gaze; it was one thing to stare at him while he is running, and another to have him stare directly back at her.

Eren made his way towards her as he waited for her instructions. "So what should I do first?"

Mikasa took a deep breath, "First, we'll stretch and then I'll show you our clubroom."

Eren nodded as they both got into position; warming up by themselves away from the others. Mikasa's eyes drifted towards his lean body and long legs. She held her quadriceps stretch while gaze still fixating on him as a bright red blush covered her cheeks; oh how she wanted to see what was underneath his shirt.

"Hey Mikasa, do you think you can help me stretch my back?" said Eren. Mikasa lost her balance as she fell butt first. Eren immediately stopped his stretches as he rushed to her aid, "Are you okay?"

Eren gave Mikasa a hand as she responded, "Yeah, just lost my concentration for a second." Mikasa stood up shaking dust off her, "why don't I show you the clubroom, we can finish the stretches later."

Eren followed behind Mikasa, not allowing him to see the redness of her face. When they reached the clubroom, Eren walked in first noticing all the achievements from the track team. He noticed that there were countless trophies with her name on it. "So I guess, you're the star athlete on this team, huh?" he said as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Yes I suppose I'm really good at this."

"Well hopefully there will be room for me, if not we're gonna have to do some renovation," said Eren smiling, making Mikasa chuckle a bit.

"Aha! So you do show emotion," said Eren pointing at the startling girl.

Mikasa moved back a bit as she questioned him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, in the short time I have met you, it seemed like you were lifeless…even when you fell, you didn't show anything."

"I'm not lifeless," Mikasa motioned away finding his tone hurtful; she didn't notice the loose cupboard swaying from the heaviness of the trophies.

"I didn't mean it to sound bad its just…wait, Mikasa watch out!" Eren ran toward her, preventing the piece of furniture from falling on her by pushing it against the wall. Mikasa stood still as she soon found herself surrounded by both of his arms. Eren soon realized this as well, as both were a mere inches from the other's face.

"Are you okay?" said Eren.

Mikasa looked away as she blushed, "Yeah."

Now that he knew she was fine, he should have let her go, but for some reason her face mesmerized him. Her skin was so smooth and clear, he thought, and her lips were so inviting. Her hair was intoxicating, a rich aroma that tingled his nostrils. When Eren transferred, he saw that the girl behind him was very attractive, but at such proximity, he wasn't even close to know how beautiful she really was.

Mikasa had looked away the whole time and didn't notice that Eren was moving closer, until she heard the sound of his breathing getting louder. She looked and figured out what he was about to do. She should have pushed him away, but then she persuaded herself maybe the cupboard would fall. In honesty, she wanted this so bad, because she found him irresistible. She brought her hands up to his chest, feeling the muscles that were covered by his shirt. Then she moved down to his stomach and her blush intensified. So that's what's under his shirt, she thought, as she looked up to where Eren seemed like he was asking permission to advance. She nodded slowly, and when the two closed their eyes the sound of another student snapped them back into reality.

"Hey Mikasa! Captain says to bring Eren back to the field!"

"O-Okay…I'll bring him there."

The student walked away; Eren had let go of the cupboard, and noticing that it didn't collapse, Mikasa stood away from him. Both were too embarrassed to look at each other for the moment, as they both walked out of the clubroom. Finally, though, Eren spoke up, "Sorry, about that…I shouldn't have done that."

Mikasa looked back at him, "D-Don't be…it was my fault for enticing you."

Eren suddenly laughed at her remark, "Enticing? I guess you did, huh?"

Mikasa's deep blush returned as she realized what she had just said. Eren started running ahead, but quickly looked back to say, "Come on, I need to start getting trophies for the clubroom…then you and I can get a new cupboard." Eren winked at Mikasa eliciting a small smile from her; I can't wait, she thought to herself.

**Sorry guys I was supposed to publish this yesterday, but I kept struggling with this for some reason. Still, I had fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and check my profile for updates! See ya soon **


End file.
